


花词

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 花店AU
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	花词

马克第一次走进那家花店，是在和艾丽卡搞砸之后。

虽然他并不觉得自己做错了什么，一切都是因为艾丽卡的愚蠢。

但是。

——你必须对她表示点儿什么，来让她不要在网路上到处乱讲。毕竟你现在已经是Eyebook的CEO，这样的流言蜚语会对公司产生巨大的影响。

克里斯是这样对他说的，严肃又不容拒绝。

而达斯汀对此的建议是送一束花。

好吧，好吧。

于是他来了，在这家处在他Eyebook办公楼对面的小小的花店里面，看着五颜六色的花，被各种香味混杂出的奇怪味道熏得头昏脑胀。

“你好，先生，请问需要帮忙吗？”

一片令人发昏的甜腻中，这声音清朗的让人心旷神怡。

马克抬起头，冷不丁对上一双水汪汪的大眼睛。

他在恍惚间觉得自己看到了现实中的小鹿斑比。

“哦，呃，嗯……我想我需要买一束花。”

他说。说完就觉得自己像个傻瓜。

有谁来花店不是来买花的呢？

然而那个人只是微笑，大大的眼睛里面流动着水一样的热情。

“请问是送人么？”

“嗯。”

“送给什么人呢？”

“呃……”

马克因为这个问题噎了一下。

“……一个女人。”

停了一下，又补充道，

“一个正在生我的气的女人。”

“喔，嗯。”

那人点点头，又眨眨眼，

“女朋友？”

“不。”

马克否认的干脆果断。

“嗯，好吧。”

那人了然道，

“你让一个女孩生气了，现在想要送一束花表示歉意。”

马克抿着嘴，很快地点了一下头。

“嗯，让我想想……”

那人回头，在自己的花店里面迅速扫视了一圈，

“黄玫瑰怎么样？它的花语是‘歉意’。”

说着就要伸手去取架子上的一束黄玫瑰。

而马克只是发出了一声迟疑的声音。

“……呃……”

“怎么了，先生？”

斑比的手停在半空，双眼有些不解地看着他。

“……实际上，我并不认为我做错了。我没有什么歉意想要表示。”

马克想了想，飞快地说。

“是她的智商不能理解我所说的，可她却认为是我在侮辱她。可我没有。我只是简单的陈述了事实而已，然后她就生气了。说实话我不想道歉，可我的朋友劝说我一定要表示些什么。可我坚持我没有做错。没有。”

他像机关枪一样扫射般说完这些话，然后站在那里，双手插在兜里，绷紧。

他看见斑比很显然的愣住了。

他想也许自己得走了。

然而，突然地，斑比竟笑出来了。

“啊哈，先生，我想我明白了。”

他笑着，将手伸向另一个方向，拿起一束桃红色的花。

“那么，我推荐这束花，先生。”

“这是？”

“夹竹桃。”

斑比把花塞进他的手里，调皮地冲他挤挤眼睛。

“粉色的夹竹桃的花语是，嗯，说白了就是‘去你的’，可我想那位女士一定不知道。顺便一提，女孩子一般还都挺喜欢这种粉嫩的颜色。”

这下，换成马克愣住了。

“……哇哦，”

他捧着花，半晌才反应过来。只见眼前的斑比仍眨着晶亮的大眼睛带着恶作剧般的小笑容看着他。

“那，那可真不错。”

他觉得自己似乎是笑了。那被艾丽卡弄得糟成一团的心情好像也被花香融化了些许。

“那么，就它吧。”

他掏出钱，塞到斑比手里，随即又补充道，

“‘去你的’，嗯，真是个不错的建议。”

斑比大笑着接过钱，眼角出现柔和而温暖的笑纹。

“当然，先生，那可是我的建议。”

马克觉得自己真正地笑了。

“祝您一切顺利。”

就在他转身准备踏出店门的时候，他又听到那把清朗的声音，伴着花香飘过来。

他转过头，看见斑比站在一排排争奇斗艳的花的旁边，笑得真诚。

“爱德华多·沙瓦林。若有需要帮助的请再次光临。”

“喔，嗯。”

马克冲他点点头，嘴角还带着些未回复的上扬。

“马克。马克·扎克伯格。”

然后捧着那束粉嫩的“去你的”步履轻盈地走了出去。

而艾丽卡果然不知道粉色夹竹桃的意思。

之后，每次马克上班经过那家小小的花店的时候，都会有意无意地往里面瞟一眼。而每次都无一例外的会收到斑比……哦不，爱德华多的一个超值纪念版的灿烂笑脸，然后觉得自己的心情也会莫名的轻盈起来。

——哦，马克，你从什么时候开始来上班的时候都会面带微笑了？这真令人恶心！

当然，他决定忽视达斯汀这样撞鬼一样的大喊大叫。他才不承认自己会面带微笑……就算有，也和那个花店的斑比没什么关系。……大概吧。

不过，再一次踏进那家花店，却是很久以后了。

那次，Eyebook网站出现了大的问题，他于是便像雕塑一样钉在了电脑前，没日没夜地敲着各种各样的代码。

直到克里斯把他从椅子上愣生生揪了起来，并将他直接扔出了办公室声称如果他不吃饱喝足——不，红牛不算——再好好休息一下的话别想再进这间办公室。

于是他，这个Eyebook的CEO，就这样被像丧家犬一样的踢了出来，头重脚轻眼冒金星地站在路边。

然后他看见了那家花店。爱德华多正在里面收拾他的花。

之后的记忆有点模糊，也许是他实在太困了。总之，当他再一次真正清醒的时候，他睡在一间小小仅有一张床和一张床头小柜的房间里，床头柜上还摆着一碗粥和一些中国菜。粥碗下压着一张纸条，上面的字体工整而隽秀：

醒了就吃了它。爱德华多。

……哇哦。

待到他吃饱喝足之后，他下床，打开唯一的一扇门，瞬间被扑面而来的花香撞了个满怀。

他明白过来他刚才一直睡在爱德华多店里的休息室中。

爱德华多仍然在摆弄他的花儿，听见动静转过头来，看见他之后立刻挂上闪亮的笑容。

“啊，你醒了。”

他起身，拍拍手上的泥土，走过来，

“东西吃了？”

“嗯。”

马克点点头。

“那就好。”

爱德华多说，脸上的表情宽慰而关切。

“你不知道，你上午出现在我店里的时候，状态真是糟透了。你看起来已经好几天没好好休息过了。怎么，发生什么了么？”

真有那么糟么？

马克在心里暗暗想着，嘴上答道：

“啊，嗯，工作上发生了一些小问题需要解决。”

“那解决了么？”

“还没。”

马克答，

“所以我得尽快回去。”

说罢便想走。

却被人一下拉住了手腕。

“你等等。”

爱德华多对他说。

他于是站住脚，回头，看见爱德华多蹲下，拿起一盆白色的花。

“这个给你吧”

“……为什么？”

“你知道，植物可以帮助人放松。”

爱德华多想了想，又回头拿了两盆绿色植物，和那白花装进一个大袋子里，递到马克手上，

“还有你那两个朋友的。不过白色风信子只有一盆了，只好给他们别的了。”

“……”

马克看着爱德华多，觉得自己已经溜到舌尖的“不，我不需要”这几个字被那双大眼睛里面深切的关切洗涮得无影无踪。

他只好接过袋子，点点头，道：

“哦，好，嗯，谢谢。”

“不客气。”

爱德华多笑起来，

“工作再紧急也要好好照顾自己。别再那样像个活死人一样出现在我店里吓人了。你不知道当时我快吓死了。”

马克看着他，不知道说什么，只好点点头，走了出去。

他直到回到办公室，看到克里斯和达斯汀才想起来，他似乎没有给爱德华多钱。而且直到此时他才想起来奇怪，为什么爱德华多会知道自己有“两个朋友”？

经过这次的事，马克和爱德华多就变得热络起来。他现在会有事没事地便跑去爱德华多的小花店，坐在一个小椅子上，一边看爱德华多摆弄他的花儿，一边和爱德华多扯一些有的没的。

他告诉爱德华多他的工作，他的新点子，或者克里斯和达斯汀身上发生的乐子；而他也知道了爱德华多来自巴西，背着他的父亲逃离了家，开花店是自己真正的兴趣……他还给马克讲了很多很多花的花语，虽然马克对此毫无兴趣并且不明白为何要为一朵花赋予如此多的意义。

不过，尽管他记不住也没兴趣记住那些奇怪的花语，但他仍然发现没有人可以像爱德华多这样接受他——他的语调，他的性格，他所说的所有的一切。而他也喜欢看爱德华多的笑，那样开怀的笑，笑得眼角绽开笑纹，温暖又柔和。

他惊讶于他们俩的合拍。同时，他也惊讶于，爱德华多竟然就这样走进了他的生活，变成了如同他的花儿那样的绚烂的一部分，并且如此重要，不可或缺。

——我的天哪马克！你现在的表情为什么总像一个恋爱中的少女一样呢！

某一天，达斯汀指着他大叫道。他决定像之前任何一次一样继续完美地无视掉他，并且一点都不想承认他脑海中浮现出的是爱德华多的笑脸。

这样来回于办公室与花店的日子持续了很久。直到有一天，当他去找爱德华多的时候，迎接他的不是那温暖的笑容，而是一张强颜欢笑的脸。

他看得出来，爱德华多并不是真心在笑。

“嗨，马克。”

爱德华多从角落里轻车熟路地拿出那个几乎已经变成“马克专用”的小凳子，向他打招呼，声音显得有气无力。

马克皱眉。

“发生什么了？”

爱德华多愣了一下，随即摇了摇头。

“……不，没什么。”

“有什么。”

马克并没有像往常那样坐下，只是直勾勾地盯着爱德华多，坚持道。

“一定发生了什么。”

“……”

爱德华多看着他。那双大眼睛里流转着极为复杂的情绪。马克不确定那都是些什么。

终于，爱德华多深深地叹了一口气，自己软在那个凳子上，双手揉着脸。

“我……马克，是的，是发生了一些什么，我……”

“……”

马克抿着唇，沉默，只是等着他继续说下去。

爱德华多深呼吸。

“……是的，马克，我……我可能，可能要离开这儿了。”

马克眨了一下眼。

“离开？”

“是的，离开。”

爱德华多看着他。马克看得出来他很痛苦。

“然后不再回来。”

马克觉得自己胸口被人闷了一拳。

“什……为什么？你要去哪儿？”

“我……我父亲找到了我，他勒令我回去，我……”

爱德华多痛苦地叹着气。

“我……”

“那，呃，”

马克插在衣兜里的手不知何时绷紧，

“你，嗯，你真的打算走么？”

“我不……可我不能……”

爱德华多双手捂住脸，沉默。

突然，他抬起脸来，用一种深沉的令人感到刺痛的眼神看着马克，说：

“马克，如果我走了，你，你会不会……”

尾音渐小，爱德华多的眼神再一次黯淡下去。

他又一次低下了头。

马克不知道他想问什么。然而马克却又很多很多话想接着他的话说出来。

他想说如果你走了我会想你，如果你走了我会不知道闲暇时找谁，我会……会……会很痛苦。

可这些话如同哽住了一样憋在他的胸口。他浑身僵直。他一个字也说不出来。

他就这样站在爱德华多面前。气氛沉闷的如同雷雨将至。他突然觉得脚下裂开一条大缝，将他和爱德华多隔在两头。

许久，许久，他蠕动着他干涸的嘴唇，费尽全身力气从唇间挤出两个字：

“……保重。”

然后他逃也似的离开了花店。

第二天，花店人去楼空。

马克坐在电脑前面，一行一行机械地输入着代码，试图用那些冷漠的字符掩埋掉爱德华多热情的笑脸。

然而终无果。

他觉得自己就像中了病毒的机器，爱德华多的一切都不停控制的在自己的脑内重播回放。

他想起桃色夹竹桃，爱德华多调皮的表情；他想起休息室里温热的粥，爱德华多关切的眼神，白色风信子；他想起爱德华多对他笑；他想起爱德华多痛苦深沉的眼神……他还想起了爱德华多告诉他很多花的花语。他以为自己并没有记住这些，可它们就是这样蹦了出来。

他想起爱德华多告诉他黄玫瑰代表歉意，红玫瑰代表热爱，白百合代表心心相印，水仙代表自恋，紫丁香代表羞怯……等一下，那白色风信子呢？

马克眼角瞟到了桌上那盆白色风信子。那是爱德华多送给他的唯一一盆花。他一直拜托他的秘书好好地养着，所以它一直好好地活了下来。

他想起爱德华多告诉过他很多很多花语，可唯独没有白色风信子。

于是他关掉他的代码，打开了搜索引擎。

白色风信子。

——说不出口的爱。

马克瞬间瘫在了椅子上。

他觉得自己像是被一盆冷水从头浇到了脚。那么失措而落魄，却又有种通透的感觉。

他好像突然明白了什么。

接下来的事情反而变得简单起来了。毕竟黑进机场的系统什么的多马克来说向来不是个问题。

所以当他掐着点儿出现在机场并把正在安检的爱德华多从人群中拽了出来的时候，爱德华多脸上的震惊真的要裂开了。

“马克，你，你……”

“如果你走了，我会想你。”

马克打断他，飞快地说。

然后看到爱德华多瞪大的眼睛和涨红的面颊。

“而且我知道，如果我让你留下，你一定会留下。”

“……你……”

“所以，留下吧。我甚至可以给你在我的公司里安排一个职位，来让你给你的父亲交代。只要你留下。”

“马克，你……我……”

“白色风信子。”

马克突然说，目光毫不躲闪地看进爱德华多的眼底，在那里接触到一片波涛汹涌的柔软。

“说不出口的爱。”

他觉得爱德华多已经要哭了。

他清清嗓子。

“咳，所以，下次，你可以不用送风信子了。你可以送一点别的，你说过的，玫瑰？或者别的什么。总之，就是，你不走了吧？”

当然，爱德华多不会走了。

他不仅没有走，还给马克留下了一夜最棒的回忆。

然后第二天，马克就收到了一大捧鲜红的玫瑰。

爱德华多的笑脸在玫瑰后面，在马克看来比玫瑰还要灿烂。

“这次你不用谷歌就能知道，马克，”

爱德华多说，

“红玫瑰的花语。”

“——热烈的爱。”

【终】


End file.
